


Ruby Collection of Sad Storys (undertale based fanfiction)

by vendeldy



Series: Story Gems [1]
Category: Mafia - Fandom, Mobfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), frans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mobfell, Mobtale - Freeform, More Fluff, Other, Sad, Sadness, cry, death so much death, frisk has a dirty vocabulary, i have problems lol, little fluf, lol papyrus has a cuddlyside, mafiafell, mafiatale, more tags will come with more chapters, no smut here sorry, this is a sad book, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeldy/pseuds/vendeldy
Summary: Hello, guys so I like to write sad stories when I'm feeling anxious and why not write what I want to read? so here I am I love any ideas you might have please let me know but yeah I'm going to just fill this book with sad stories none of the stories rely on any other chapters. so feel free to chapter hop or skip it's up to you. These stories will usually hold someone dying if you can't take that pleases don't read my book. I want yall to enjoy my stories.





	Ruby Collection of Sad Storys (undertale based fanfiction)

Running, running, the air in my lungs stung, my face was wet with tears- or was it rain? I couldn't tell. The gunshots in my ears were as clear as day. He needed me, he needed me. I was his right hand”man”. That stupid grin of his with his smart mouth remarks and those wandering eyes. That idiot better be alive when I get there. I was running so hard my legs burned with the effort I forced out. I could see the warehouse from where I was but I still wasn't close enough.  
I could see the cars in front of the building, my ears ringing from the firing of guns. There's way too many, and the gunshots were now mixed with shouting, the anger was pure with these men. I could feel my blood grow cold. With so many years of the job, I could smell dust but I could sense humans. This made my legs move faster, gun in hand and ready. Soon I was throwing open the doors into a battle.  
I shot wildly like a mad woman, taking out all the humans I saw, saving a few lucky souls from their overpowered anger.  
I didn't stop shooting, I didn't stop looking for the fat red asshole. With his stupid sharp teeth and that too shiny gold tooth-

The anger I felt made my aim even more deadly, the cold blood pounding in my ears made my accuracy sharper. My eyes saw nothing but red. I didn't realize it was over until I had shot the last human as he had tried to run away. 

Bang 

He went down with a thud, but there was no cheering. So many of the men were huddled in one spot, crowding each other like scared prey. I dropped my gun and hurried over, but my last steps were hesitant. The men must have seen me and they moved to the side till I was given a clear path to who they were surrounding.

my heart almost froze to a stop.

“S a n s?.....” my voice was weak, almost like his breathing. I got closer and I could see the red covering his shirt.

He gave a weak chuckle as I sat next to him, my eyes clearly showing I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

“Hay babydoll.” his voice was rougher than usual it is, his eye lights not as bright as they should be and his grin weak but cocky as ever. 

“Don't call me that, asshole!” I said, trying to sound mad, but my voice broke and my vision blurred. I got closer to him, moving his hat from under his head and laying it gently on my lap. He gave a small wince but masked it with a breathy laugh.

“Who’s the baby now?” I tried to tease, but the tears in my eyes were making it hard.

“Still you babydoll.” The corner of his maw lifted a tad.

"Asshole" I said trying sound like we were have another stupid argument.

His stats were low and dropping, and I could already see his fingers fading. I took his hand in mine, angrily gripping it tightly leaning over him as if I could still protect him and be a shield. One of my tears must have fallen onto him because he reached up with his free hand, wiping my tears with a finger that held that stupid gold ring I gave him for his birthday last year.

“Hey, don’t cry babydoll, where’s that piss and vinegar smile of yours and those sharp eyes you stare into me with?”

“Shut up, idiot...” I look into his eyes and snap, but leaned into his hand, holding it with my own free one.

“There it is.” He said with a laugh only, for it to be clouded with coughing. his hp had dropped more, his feet were starting to fade. “Hehe, looks like I have an excuse to be lazy, I can't feel my feet.” he chuckled, looking into my eyes, I could see the masked pain on his face.

“How could you joke like this, you stupid- Why didn't you run? You knew I wasn't close, you knew I was far away! Why didn't you call a retreat!? You could have called me when they got here, I would've come running! I would have been here sooner!” 

I held onto him, glancing at his now misty form, his caves halfway dust already.

“Babydoll…you would've gotten hurt again if I did.”

“So what! That's what you pay me for, thats what I always did! I take the fire, you take care of everyrhing else. Can't you see how much I would have done to get to you?! why didn't you call me?!”

I gripped onto his shirt, staining my hands with that beautiful and horrendous color.  
“I'm your right-hand man! My job is to protect you, not the other way around-” My voice cracked and I closed my eyes. If only to not have to see him crumble and become what I'm so used to seeing.

“I Love you dammit, why couldn't you see that!!” I screamed into his face mad as ever, pissed even. This stupid asshole.

He tried to respond, but I could tell I had shocked him, the men around us let out a gasp of surprise. Yes, the cold right-hand man killer of so many, and loyal bitch of the most feared mob in all of Ebott city was in love with the Don himself.

“I Love you, okay you happy? I have since that day you gave me a ride on your back and held that stupid overly expensive umbrella of yours. You have no idea how hard my heart was pounding the day you saved me and I told myself from then on to help you. I'm not weak! Hell I am stronger the you now! At the time I didn't know it was love but dammit-”  
I let out a muffled sob.  
“-I do now, so you can't leave me you idiot, you still owe me that drink at Grillby's. We still have to prove your brother who’s the true older brother.”

I took in a shaky breath, feeling my heart shatter as his soul would do soon.

“We still have to show the world, monsters deserve this world more than humans. We still have to take what belongs to us.”

He couldn't leave now, there were too many things left undone, too many words unspoken.

“We have to make your dream come true. WE ARE A TEAM! I STILL NEED YOU!” I was full on yelling now, feeling more tears slide down my face and fall onto him.

“Babydoll, look at me.” It broke my heart when I saw he was gone to his knees, I looked into those eye sockets of his with eyelights like rubies, I felt him let go of my hand, and it held me by the neck and he pulled me down so fast I didn't have a second to react till my lips were good on his. Over the shock I returned the kiss, tasting mustard and the smoke of those stupid cigars, but I never expected anything less from his gross habits. He let go of me, leaving me breathless and staring into his fading eyes.

“I love you too Frisk, I love you so much, I’ve waited so long to hear you say that. Hell, I couldn't see you hurt. Heh, but all I did was hurt you, and hell now I'm leaving you alone and I’m so selfish to expect you to run this gang on your own.”

He took in a painful breath of air, tainted with the lingering smell of gunpowder and blood.

“my brother is stubborn, but he's loyal, trust him, he's your family now.”

He gave me a soft, comforting smile and I felt my chest tighten with sorrow.

“Now will you take this monster on his deathbed to be your husband, till death do we part?” His voice was getting weaker the more he disappeared, but I could still see the love in his gaze, mixed with so much pain.

“Yes, you asshole. Do you even have to ask?” I gave the best smile I could muster back. “Are you are willing to take a stupid, angry all the time human to be your bride even those she can't even protect your stupid ass?” He laughed at that and I felt cold metal slip onto my finger.

His voice was barely above a whisper

yes

I looked down at our hands. It was the red ring he always wears. The one he would never tell me about or take off. 

I could see his HP drop more, he was halfway gone, I could see him wince, there was no getting him back even if his brother did get here. Sans was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. This wrenched my heart, I felt useless, I could do nothing except kiss him and hold him close in my arms. I found myself humming that song from so long ago from when we met. So long ago I wasn't much a singer, but he did love that stupid fucking song, by the time it had let the last note leave my lips I looked at him and smiled the best I could.

“I love you, asshole”

“Love you to baby...doll-” and like that he finally let go. The sound of his soul shattering echoing in my ears. He was gone, dust in my arms. 

My world shattered. 

It was like the rain outside was nothing but tears. It was like my tears were falling from the heavens above, soaking the land with the pain I felt. I lifted my head to the sky, finally letting myself sob loudly

“ASSHOLE! COME BACK, PLEASE! SAANNNSSS!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!” I couldn't control myself, I could feel everything fading, everything was going dark. I sat there crying his name for who knows how long surrounded by men waiting for their leader to get a hold of themselves, but letting them morn, monsters were always kinder than humans this way.

I don't think I stopped crying till papyrus showed up and picked me up, I was screaming kicking and clawing at that point. But I had nothing on him. I was but a mere human, screaming his dead brother's name. He had taken me to the car that was waiting, and had held me while we drove to the house so I didn't try to jump out of the moving car… again.  
He took me into the house, by this time my voice was no more but I was signing some not so very nice things, but it didn't matter Papyrus didn't sign.

Only Sans did. 

But that didn't stop me. I was now too tired to kick. By the time we got to the third floor where sans room was... But he didn’t take me there, he took me to his study; the one room I was never allowed to go. He sat on his couch and held me to his chest.

“ITS OKAY HUMAN YOU CAN CRY NOW NO ONE IS WATCHING NO ONE IS HERE, YOU CAN LET IT ALL GO”I don't know what got me to let the water leave my eyes, maybe it was the break in his voice, how he was comforting me when I swear it should be the other way around, or how much him and his brothers voice sounded similar when he talked quietly. Maybe that's why he shouted so much, to hide their similarities. I held onto him and we cried together. This time my tears were sorrow not angry. I cried for how much I loved him. How much I missed him.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke, I was in Sans’ bed surrounded in his sent. The room was dark and I could feel papyrus was still asleep next to me. Heh, I looked at the ring on my left hand I guess it makes sense. I was his last family member now that his brother was gone. He was like a child who had just had a nightmare. Well, I guess that’s what life was right now. One big nightmare

There was a knock at the door must have been what had woken me, I stood and walked to the door. I winced at the light, why must the man be made of fire? I looked up at captain Grillby shining in the doorway.

“Frisk, is this a good time?” his voice was almost like the crackle of a warm fire.

“Yeah, we have a lot of work to do now don't we?” I signed, straightening my "new" ,still dust cover, suit jacket, my voice was still raw from yesterday.

The fire elemental looked taken aback by my hands but nodded, “then let's get to work, we have a group of people I need to find and give absolute hell, next we are going to take over this city. Monsters will get what they deserve. Let’s go” I walked out the door, closing it behind me. Grillby was right beside me, papyrus deserved to sleep. We have a lot of work ahead of us. Don't worry sans, I'll come back for you soon, husband of mine.~


End file.
